Sabine's Lust
by Creeply
Summary: With new found power beyond her wildest dreams, Sabine goes out to get what she wants. What she so richly deserves. And nothing will stand in her way. Lemon. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing up soon. A little weirder compared to other stuff. Sabine makes a lady harem. Not exactly an akuma.**

Hawkmoth stood in his dark creepy tower. He had an enormous cage beside him, this was a special cage that he had personally designed for a very specific project. To become the greatest super villain that he could become Hawkmoth had a genius plan, which was to get rid of all of his human emotions. He had already removed his happiness, his hatred, his love, all of the important and large things.

However what he had not realizsed was that the removal of these emotions caused her deeper and more repressed ones to flare up. So he also had to include such things as annoyance, irritation and amazingly enough lust. Now removing those emotions and trapping them inside of a butterfly had a few unusual...side effects. He had no idea how much ambition he had connected to lust. Now without it he felt harder and harder pressed to do anything.

On top of that it had also made the butterfly grow in size. He had no idea that his own lust was this large. He must have been supressing it for a long time. Luckiliy enough it could not affect anyone, their lust would need to be on par with his own if not larger. And Hawkmoth in all of his egomania did not see how such a thing like that was possible.

After all he was the epitome of masculinity and perfection. No one elses arousal could possibly come close to matching his own. Hawkmoth removed another emotion. He believed that this one was humor, and placed it into the cage with the other two dozen or so butterflies flapping around. He gazed in concern at the extra large lust butterfly and then powered off. He probably did not have to worry.

After all what was the worst thing that could happen? He doubted that using a magical gem that could sort of warp reality for his own personal demons could have any negative lasting side effects to himself or the world at large. It wasn't like it could just give people powers and abilities without his say so right? It wasn't like he was messing with a magic that he hardly understood and could probably have long term lasting problems?

Hawkmoth fell into his civilian disguise and returned to the main portion of his mansion and left the butterflies in their cage. The largest butterfly, practically the size of an eagle, battered itself against the side of the container keeping it from seeking out what it needed.

It could sense the perfect prey, and now it needed to escape in order to grant that person incredible power so that their greatest dreams could become reality. The akuma squeezed itself against the side and finally managed to slip out through a crack smaller then a paper cut. It began to flutter and flap away leaving its companions so that it could go and create havock and empower those who had no power of their own.

It could sense the perfect host was out there. Their body longing for it, their mind ripe for it to take control. All it had to do was flutter out and find them.

Sabine Cheng moaned and bit her lip as her orgasm rocked her body. She gasped and sat up, she shook her head, her face bright red and she was blushing like she had sun stroke. She sighed and stood up. She looked at the clock beside her bed. She flopped back down onto her pillow and picked up her husbands before pressing it to her face and screaming in frustration.

She finally stood and pulled on her clothes for the day. Her same old dress and slippers, her same make up and hair accessories and her exact same attitude. She normally was the first or second person out of bed in the morning. But her husband Tom was away on a trip out of the country. In fact he was out of the continent! And would not be home for at least another month. Which was a problem for Sabine mostly because...well...she was horny.

That was really the most simple way to put it. She wasn't even entirely sure why but she just found herself incredibly turned on by just about anything lately. She sighed in annoyance as she went into the main living area. Her daughter had luckily enough woken up and gone to school which meant that Sabine could relax without having to worry about Marinette.

However all of the isolation was beginning to get to Sabine. She didn't have Tom to fuck, or Marinette to talk to, and the bakery was closed on Tom's suggestion while he was gone. He said that he didn't want Sabine to get overstressed. The only problem with that was that now she was understimulated. Which was probably one of the reasons that she was so...horny lately.

She perked up a little, she was at least happy about one thing. She was having guests over today! Lucky for her she had recently joined a school wide parent association which would meet up for lunch once every few weeks to discuss funding for the school and what they would like their children to do. However most of the time it would just end up with them all talking and gossiping. And Sabine loved it.

And lucky for her, her mother in law was arriving today as well! Sabine counted off on her fingers who would be arriving.  
"Let's see, there's me. There is Alya's mother Marlena, Chloe's mother Audrey, Juleka's mother Anarka, OH! Also Gina and Nadja! And I believe that Mrs. Bustier is also making an apperance." Sabine smiled to herself. The house was certainly going to be full today! She sighed and rubbed her legs together. Now if only she would stop being so horny so that she could actually get some work done! the place needed to be cleaned up before anyone arrived!

Sabine began to straighten things up and tidy. Her hands working quickly. She set out some food and then went up to Marinette's room. She shook her head at the pig sty that her daughter lived in. If only Marinette could actually take care of some of her things herself. After all she was almost 18, practically an adult! She would not be a child forever.

Sabine almost wished that Marinette would be a child forever, she missed having children around the house. Now a days she felt as if she practically had to force her daguhter to sit still in order to be a part of the family. Sabine paused when she noticed some very...peculiar photographs of Marinette's classmate and long time crush Adrien. Sabine shook her head before her eyes grew wide. She knew that the pictures that had recently been added to Marinette's wall, the push pins were bright and the colors unfaded.

Sabine shook her head, it was a swimsuit addition and showed the blonde boy modeling everything beautifully. His father had more or less forced the shoot to be as unintrusive and unsexualized as possible, which was still not enough to hide the size and girth of the young mans cock. Sabine looked around the room in embarassment before licking her lips and walking forward to press her fingers to it.

She ran her hand around the curve of the photo. God he was a good looking boy, she saw why her daughter had a crush on him. Sabine paused and looked at a few other pictures, there were some more of Adrien, but there was also a lot of Marinette's good friend Nino and his girlfriend Alya. They were all such pretty young adults, they had grown up so much over the years.

Sabine gulped and felt her face flushing up. She shook her hand in front of her face in a vain attempt to reduce the heat and sensitiveity that was growing inside of her. she paused and touched her face in amazement wondering just what was the matter with her. After all she normally had a very happy and active sex life with her husband. So to just feel these feelings...growing and flowing up from inside of her...it was unsual. She supposed that she was just repressing a few too many things or something.

She sighed in dissatisfaction as she gazed back at the wall of gorgeous people. The boys specifically. They looked good enough to eat. They looked good enough to cheat on her husband with. Sabine did not know what she was thinking her head felt like it was filled with cotton. Or that she was going absolutely crazy!

She had to get to work after all! The other women would be arriving at any minute and she still needed to get everything ready, and prepare herself...and maybe change her clothes...and masturbate...Sabine rubbed her legs together and cupped her face sighing. She looked remorsefully back towards the wall covered in pictures, the boys looked so handsome, and strong, and fertile.

As if they could go for days and days in bed without stopping, as if they could have a never ending sex session. Sabine approached the wall again, the girls were pretty good looking too. So cute, and had grown up so wonderfully, Marinette looked absolutely gorgeous, she took a lot of her looks from Sabines side of the family. And Alya was no slouch either! With curves and DD cup breasts that could absolutely kill!

Sabine felt her arousal beginning to rise, she knew that she only had a few minutes before the other women would arrive. She only had a few minutes before she would need to talk to people and gossip and be the perfect little repressed housewife again...but she could probably get off in that amount of time right?

She had to, otherwise she would go completely insane! She turned to get out of Marinette's room when a large butterfly easily the size of a large bird slammed right into her chest. Sabine gasped and bent in half as she felt an overwhelming wave of pure unbridled pleasure shoot through her body.

She moaned as she knew exactly what was going to happen next. She was going to become a supervillain! Probably related to something embarassing and intimate! She would never be able to show her face in the city again! She flinched and cringed as she prepared herself for the voice that was sure to begin pulsing through her head. But then after a few seconds of silence passed and nothing happened.

Sabine cracked an eyelid and looked around. Everything seemed heightened all of a sudden, she sniffed and received a wave of information crashing around her mind. She viewed the entire room differently, as if it was one enormous pink stain, she could smell her daughter, she could smell the lust and desire that had been in her for a few hours and how she had realized it. She could even smell her own desire that she had taken care of that morning in her own bedroom. She could smell the bakery far below her.

Sabine grinned and ran her hands up and down her body. She gasped as she felt her enitre body pulse with pure electrical light. She felt incredible, as if she was on fire. She felt as if the entire world was making her aroused. She moaned and wiggled her hips, she ran her hands up her toned belly and cupped her tits which must have grown a few cup sizes much to her delight.

"Me-yow!" She moaned aloud before shaking off the fact that she had just mewed like a cat. She turned to a mirror and smirked at the glorious sight before her.  
"Now don't you look like one sexy kitty." She complimented her reflection. She was decked out in a tight form fitting fawn colored leather bdsm jumpsuit. She looked like a seductive supervillainess, with an incredibly deep v cut so that her tits were practically bouncing out, one nipple poking out teasingly. She was wearing heels which gave her an additional four to six inches and in addition to all of that she had a long thin excess piece of leather attached to her brand new big perky butt, which made it resemble a tail, her domino mask covered her eyes perfectly.

She grinned and could not help but notice that her teeth along with her fingernails had sharpened. Now it looked more like she had fangs and claws suitable for a beast! Her ears had even seemed to perk up, becoming pointier and sharper. They swiveled once she heard a car door slam and she sniffed testing the range of her powers.

She could smell the women coming, her lipstick covered lips curled into a feral grin, now it was the time. She would amass her pride, she would make her army, and she would get what she so richly deserved. She strutted from the room, a bounce in her ass and tits and a grin on her face.

The leather clad milf paused at the door for a moment. Sabine didn't seem like the right name for her anymore. SHe needed something with power and authority. She needed something that made sense for her brand new style and body.

"Sex kitten?" She ventured her reflection as she struck a pose.  
"The Tigress?" She placed a hand on her butt and teased the v neck.

She finally grinned when the best one popped into her head.

"The Cougar. The Slut Queen of the Pleasure Jungle." With that out of the way she turned to exit the bedroom, hip bumping the doorframe with a smirk, a small crater appeared, that was just how explosive her new hips were.

Things were about to get fun.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Not exactly an akuma so much as it is just run off that she managed to weaponize. Also a bit of a slow burn. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon.**

Gina walked into the bakery that her son and daughter in law owned. She plopped her motorcycle helmet onto the counter and walked towards the back whistling a gaudy fishing tune that she had picked up from some sailors in a port city that she had been to.

"Hello! I am here dearest!" She called into the house as she walked authoratatively through the house, her smile practically breaking her face as she walked confidently through the halls of the house. She might be a grandmother but she was an incredibly young grandmother, and because of that often hung around with women a little younger then her. However her loud personality and downright banging body normally made up for it.

She had been hit on seven times in the past three days alone. She found the entire thing rather funny, but she also thought that it was hot as fuck. Then again the white haired motorcycle driving gilf was hot as fuck. She rocked it.

Gina paused and rubbed her chin, something was different around here and she didn't know what. The entire building seemed hotter for some reason. As if she were in a sauna or a jungle. It was rather unusal. Plus it was also too silent. It was as if something was waiting for something to happen. She wondered where Sabine was, it wasn't like the young woman to just not answer.

"Hello? Dearest?" Gina said in concern. She walked up the stairs and into the living quarters that the bakers had. She poked her head through the doorway and entered the kitchen/living room that the flat had. It was incredibly dark, as if all of the lights were broken and the curtains closed. Gina gulped nervously as she began to walk through the room. She heard a clatter from behind and turned with a gasp. There was nothing there, but she felt as if she had eyes watching her. Eyes all around.

She began to nervous twiddle her thumbs. Gina was normally incredibly brave, it took a lot to get her worked up or terrified. And yet she felt as if she was in the middle of a horror movie that was going to end badly for her at any second. She felt a breath touch the back of her neck and she turned slowly with wide frigtehened eyes expecting the very worst to be breathing right down her neck.

Behind her was nothing, she let out a nervous breath and felt relief flood her body. She was not in any form of danger, she was just in a dark room wondering where Sabine could possibly be.

"Sabine? Dearest?" She called out again. She heard the scambering of claws on wood coming from behind her and then the thump of something landing directly behind her line of sight.  
"There is no more Sabine. IT's only the Cougar now." A sweet voice practically sang out in delight before Gina yowled in shock and pain. Someone had just very painfully bitten her on the neck. Gina whirled around, pressing ahand to her neck in amazement, it was like a kinky nip that came from an over excited lover! Gina's eyes widened as she saw the strange outfit that Sabine was wearing and then gasped as she pressed their lips together with a wide hungry smile on her practically feral lips.

Gina found that she could not pull away, she was stuck fast. Her hands reached out and firmly began pressing on Sabines hips, they seemed to have somehow widened wonderfully. Gina began stroking Sabine instead of pushing her away and smiled into the sweet tasting lips that fought with her own. The two women finally pulled apart, Gina felt her head grow heavy and for a moment she felt as if she was glowing. She shook her head and felt as if her entire body was sparkling.

She shivered and grinned ferally at Sabine...no at the Cougar with delight.  
"My my my. You were always a hot piece of ass. But I think I like this new and improved version of you."Gina said before flinching in shock, why would she say that? It was as if all of her deepest most lust filled thoughts had wormed their way to the surface and she was almost oozing out all her secret thoughts.

"I am so glad you think so my sex kitten. You will be a great first addition to my army." Sabine said with pure unfiltere malicious delight as she ran her hands slowly and tantalizingly over the other woman's body. Gina moaned and gasped, she felt as if her entire body was on fire, and also...tighter? Hotter? Larger? She gazed down at her tits in amazement, they had definitely grown by at least a cup size to sit at a nice firm D cup. Her booty had always been muscular but was now even better! She ran her hands along herself and bit her lips, they felt...bigger...spicier...Her ears even felt sharpened, like a cats.

"MMMMM. Oh Mistress Cougar...I am in your debt..."Gina moaned out in happiness as Sabine stood with a wicked grin before her. This was going to be too easy.

* * *

The next group to arrive came all together. Marlena, Audrey, Anarka, and Nadja had all decided to car pool, much to Audrey's embarassment. But her daughter insisted that she be more willing to put up with the lower rabble, so her mother was definitely trying her best. Still the blonde fashion designer had trouble keeping a sneer from her face as they entered the bakery.

It seemed so...dirty...and where was that Sabine?

"It seems a little quiet in here doesn't it?" Nadja said nervously as she walked forwards, the other women following after her. They nodded silently. Audrey fell to the back of the group and felt a shiver come over her, something was not right about this place, but she could not put her finger on it. A pair of hands came out from behind the counter, covered the socialites mouth and pulled her behind the counter before she could scream.

The other three women wandered up the stairs in a nervous little clump of anxiety. Something was wrong, and they did not know what it was. But they felt a strange tension in the air that slowly grew as they moved further into the house.

Marlena paused and turned in surprise. The others moved ahead not noticing that she had noticed a strange clattering sound on the stairs. It felt as if they were being watched. Marlena didn't even have time to cry out as she was tackled from behind by three forms and wrestled to the ground.

Nadja and Anarka walked to the top of the house and sniffed, something smelt off. Different, as if there was a heavy musky odor in the air.

"What is that?" The reporter asked the eccentric ship captain who sniffed and rubbed her chin thinking.

"I say, it smells exactly like..."  
"Musk. Desire. Sex." a voice purred from behind them. The two turned and only had time to let out a strangled screech before the corrupted bimbos fell upon them. There was harsh laughter, screams of shock and then moans of arousal as the women were turned rapidly.

Within a few minutes Sabine sat perched upon the back of her chair and gazed down in satisfaction at her bimbo cat slut slaves as they rolled on the ground cupping their brand new assests. Their already matured tits and butts had grown and hardened, they were still incredibly soft but also the perfect blend of firm and bouncy that would make any person watching them walk drool in unsurpressed desire.

They had also grown larger lips perfect for blow jobs, long sharp tongues that lolled out of their drooling mouths like panting bitches, and their nipples resembled pinkies that were super sentsitive to the slghtest touch. Their clothes had seemingly disentegrated into super tight cat suits each with a different design.

Audrey Bourgeious had a cheetah print and her glasses had shifted to her head to resemble adorable little cat ears. Marlena Cesaire had sharpened teeth and claws and had a large hole so that her bust threatened to fall out at any moment, her print was orange with black stripes which matched her maternal fierce tiger like personality. Anarka Couffaine had a white and black suit that hugged her tightly and a tiny bop of a tail, perfect for a snow leopard. She continued to rub right underneath her breasts and press them upwards with a happy little smirk. Nadja was practically mewling like a kitten as she lay on her back and wiggled into the carpet, her eyes half closed. Nadja's designs were very similiar to Audrey's but the trained eye could find the differences between the leopard and the cheetah spots.

All women's cup sizes had jumped so that they were all the exact same size, solid DDD cups, they moaned and rolled and batted playfully at each other, they all were just fooling around and not seriously thinking about what they were doing.

"Oh Excellent work my pretty little kitty slave sluts." Sabine cooed to the women from where she perched and stared down at them with a wide grin on her face. They all looked so happy and pretty, and just perfect for her control. She popped her nice plump lips and rubbed up and down her bare exposed mid riff.

Her outfit had changed after she had seduced and kissed and bit them all. Now she was wearing a tight bra strap that hugged her breasts so tightly that if she breathed and shifted fast enough it would snap. Her loin cloth swished and squished underneath her larger ass cheeks.

She could almost feel her lust and body growing and shifting and changing with every last woman that she seduced and pulled into her harem. She grinned ferally, her teeth were sharper and now resembled an actual carnivores, her breasts were massive, like a couple of watermelons that were growing even as she watched them, the heat that pulsed through her body made her all the more aroused. Her butt cheeks were big and jiggly and spilled out on either side of her loin cloth, her wide child baring hips would leave dents in the doorframes wherever she hit against them. She smiled and her longer tongue spun over her teeth. Her ears were getting even sharper and she could practically smell the burning red hot desire that spread from all of her gorgeous women.

She frowned though, absentmindedly twisting one of her nipples and rubbing Gina's head as her second hand lioness nuzzled her. This was not enough though, Sabine had a burning red hot desire that made her entire body twist and turn and grumble in protest. She needed more. She deserved more! And then it hit her. She grinned and looked down at her little sex kittens as they all crouched and gazed up at her in joyous rapture.

"Oh my little sweeties. I think I know just the next set of people that we are going to bring into our fold. Now you all must do exactly as I say." She said as she grinned and they all perked up excitedly at the orders. First they gasped, then they blushed, then they began to whimper and rub their thighs together in amazed desire.

The insidious underhanded borderline incestous plot was actually turning the sluts on!

* * *

Alya walked through her front door and rubbed at her eyes in annoyance. School always made her tired and cranky. And coming home to her teenage little sisters discussing which boy was cuter or complaining that the other had stolen her bra was not what she wanted to deal with. Or her older sister who really should have moved out by now, complaining about something that only made sense to her.

Alya paused in the doorway to her kitchen and frowned, something was different. It was too silent in her house. She looked around and heard giggling, she felt as if she was out of the loop. She walked towards her parents bedroom, her investigative senses tingling as she wondered just what was happening behind that door. She slowly eased it open and crouched down to peek through.

She didn't see anything and slowly pushed the door open all the way and stepped in, slightly crooked so that she would not be super noticeable.

"It's rude to spy on people my darling daughter." A voice purred out from behind Alya. The big bootied wanna be reporter turned around in shock only to trip backwards over her younger sisters as they had crouched behind her. She fell and found herself cradled in a pair of big strong arms. Looking up Alya gasped.  
"Nora? Ella? Etta? Mama?" She said in shock at the strangely costumed family before her.

They were all decked out in loin cloths and covered in tiger striped body paint. Their nipples stood out sharply and Nora had a bone pierced in one of hers. They were all...larger...taller...more feral...Alya felt herself blush and attempted to squirm from her bigger stronger sisters grip, but her two younger sisters jumped on her and held on with large evil grins on their face. Thier mischevious nature made their newly improved massive tits and asses seem even more adult and powerful.

She gulped as her eyes widened and face darkened. Her mom practically crawled over towards her, cupping her cheek and grinning in delight.  
"MMMM. My Darling Alya, you are going to make an excellent addition to our pride of bimbos." She said in cat like delight. Alya attempted to protest but her moms thick succulent lips were pressed to her own and she felt Nora nip playfully at her neck, the transformation coursed through her body, causing her to wriggle and moan and arch her back. Her eyes widened as her pupils turned to slits, her hair grew to her bigger better booty as it tore through her pants. Her tits began to grow with every hitched breath that she took.

Alya finally shook her head and grinned a predators grin as she stood before her mom and sisters, having successfully joined the pride. She let out a low deep growl of delight and shimmied her hips and let her old ruined clothing fall to the ground around her. She admired her new improved form.

"MMMM. My my mama. I feel positively scrumptious." She let out a delighted purr as her sisters nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile across town Sabine arched her back and let out a deep delighted growl as she fingered her dripping wet pussy. She shimmied on the bed and smiled, she could feel another girl from Marinette's class join her pride, soon they would all be assimialted. Now...All that was left was...

"Hello? Mama? I'm home for lunch." A voice called into the house as Marinette entered the main living area. Sabine smiled and stood. Her own daughter. Just who she was waiting for.

 **Review. Next thing up soon, hopefully lemons soon. Slow burn lemon fic. Any ideas for lemons or fics PM. I don't respond to things in comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Next thing up soon.**

Sabine smiled happiliy as she stroked the back of Marinette's adorable little head. Her glorious young daughter was licking at her neck in happiness, a content little smile on her face. Marinette had almost been too easy. The girl had just walked in expecting nothing, then got a kiss, a spank to the ass and a firm bite to the neck. The extrememly powerful bimboification process went through her at the speed of light, as if she was just as slutty as her mom and needed a tiny little shove.

It was all going almost wonderfully as planned. All of the milfs had joined her rapidly and willingly, and their daughters and Marinette's friends had been even easier to pull into the fold.

It was glorious, and wonderful, she could almost see the future folding out in front of her, the power and prestiege and pleasure that would be flowing over and around her in every single moment. This repressed sexually frustrated house wife milf was going to get what she wanted. What she deserved. SHe let out a little purr as her ears flicked around and listened to all of the women scrambling over the other balconies and the tops of the roofs surrounding them.

All returning to show her the newest members of her glorious harem.

Sabine grinned widely and wickedly at the glorious sight of her new slutty sex kittens and cuddled closer to her daughter as Marinette turned to sucking and kissing her moms tasty slightly salty neck. She never knew that her mom could taste so good, or could look so lovely...or even...sexy...the thought that should have been taboo and snapped her out of it if anything merely got her even more excited and ready to go to town on her beautiful busty bodacious mother.

Marinette giggled in amazement as the house began to fill up with her friends and her moms friends. They came in in groups. The younger girls amazed at their sharp claw like nails, their spike like teeth and the strangely sensual new clothes that they found themselves wearing. All of it was big wild cat themed, from tiger to jaguar to leopard and beyond.

Anarka came in with Mylene, Juleka, Alix and Rose, the four new girls were practically being lead around the house by the nose by the silver haired milf. She smirked as they all draped themselves around each other like a group of over excited new born kittens. Their larger breasts pressed flush against each other, their generous backsides pressed deeply into the floor, their domino masks hardly hiding their blushing faces and their adorable sharpened ears twitching at any given sound.

Audrey next entered through a window, she had her long luxurious arms wrapped tightly around her darling daughter Chloe and Chloe's best friend Sabrina, the two younger women kept on glancing around and giggling as if they were experiencing the entrie world through brand new eyes that had been opened up to the ills that they hd previously inflicted upon it.

Alya's mother and sisters practically crashed through the trap door that lead from Marinette's room with excited gasps and giggling as they stumbled and fell over each other. The younger girls were not entirely used to their brand new bodies, having just recently began to blossom, but now they had assests that would put most adults to shame. And they loved it. They especially loved teasing their mom and older sisters by giving them rough pinches or groping them from behind hard enough to make them jump and moan in shock and arousal.

It seemed as if something as simple as getting touched was enough to set any of the women in the room off. Which was one reason why they were all necking, and kisisng each others most sensitive of areas.

Marinette and Sabine gazed over the entire scene with a strange happy detachement. Marinette knew deep down that she should be ahsamed, but the overwhelming lust and sexual frustration that bubbled like a pit in her stomach made her disregard all of that annoying thoughts.

In fact it was almost as if she could hear her mothers voice deep within her subconscious rubbing her head and cooing to her to just relax and let this arousal take over. Which she was more then happy enough to do.

"My my Mama. This is soooo...hooottt..."Marinette managed to breathlessly get out as she began to nuzzle against her mom, she could practically smell every last inch of her, her desire, her arousal, her ambition, she had no idea how it was possible, but she just got an overwhelming powerful musk off of her mom. It was intoxicating. It was clearly not just Sabine, all of the girls were clearly drawn to the women who had ambushed them, given them a firm yet loving kiss and a small little love bite to the neck.

Sabrina was practically subserviant to Audrey and Chloe was in the exact same boat. It had gotten to the point where both of them were suckling at the blondes large sharply pointed nipples. They had just casually pulled away the tight constricting band that covered her generous breasts and began sucklign and kissing the perfect globes of pleasure as if it was the most natural action in the world. And no one was protesting, in fact by the way that Ella and Etta and Mylene and Anarka were observing with wide fevered eyes it was clear that they were very turned on by the sight.

"I know darling. But it can be hotter. In fact I think that your queen cat finally has a little need for you." Sabine said as she spread her legs and pinched her daughters cheeks roughly, her nails biting into Marinette's cheeks. Marinette's eyes widened nervously behind her domino mask and she began to fidget and play with her fingers and then with her pigtails as she looked everywhere except directly at her mom.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Marinette attempted to protest before Sabine frowned and snapped her fingers at Nadja and Manon like she was some sort of royalty. The two eagerly jumped to attention, their loin cloths practically oozed off of their bodies as the mother and daughter duo rushed to their queens side, they fell to their knees before Sabine and began to kiss and knead at her thighs. Marinette gasped as she felt Manon's extra large extra firm breasts push into her legs. They were so big...to think that the buck toothed brat would grow to have a beautiful body like this...it was unprecedented! It was downright magical!

Marinette gasped as Sabine wrapped her legs around Nadja and grinned at Marinette.  
"Now darling. MMMMm. I know you don't want to-oh yes!-lie to mommy..."She said as she snapped again and MArinette gasped as Alya and Nora plopped down beside Marinette, it was a better angle to attack the pigtailed girls nipples. Marinette moaned in delight.

Mannon continued to eat her out, softly and sensually massaging Marinette's tender flower with her tongue and pressing down on all of the right places as Alya and Nora took a long thick nipple in each mouth. Marinette gasped as Alya rolled a nipple between her teeth and started to giggle at the faces that her best friend was making. Marinette attempted to frown but the pleasure that was flowing through her was just too good! She almost felt as if her lust was forcing her off of the very edge of sanity!

Nora was treating her tits like they were rubbish to get swept up, and her mouth was the hose. She sucked with all of her might and Marinette could fell the bright purple hickies slowly forming against her brand new extremely sensitive nipples. Marinette moaned out in joy again and Sabine smiled widely.

Marinette had broken almost immediately. Her levels of lust and desire were trivial compared to Sabine's but rather large compared to the rest of the women. Marinette was actually sort of a thirsty bitch, and Sabine found that absolutely adorable.

Her daughter took after her in more ways then one. Which was just absolutely fine by the cat themed supervillain.

"I-I-I-i don't know what youuuuuuuuu...ooooooo...mmmmmaaaawwww...gggggaaaaawwwwdddhhhhhsssss!" Marinette cooed out in amazement as Manon began to reach underneath her and pick her nice tight ass off of the couch. All of them were significantly stronger now as well. Strong enough that they could easily throw each other around. The women began to surround the sweating, blushing, incredibly aroused young woman as she was pleasured next to her smug mother and their new queen.

"Oh you know what I mean Marinette. I'm no fool. I know about your other life. Your earrings. Now I will let you cum if you answer my question. And if you don't...well...I haven't had an orgasm in decades. I am sure that your mind will break within a week if you are subject to the same fate." Sabine snapped her fingers and all of the other women pulled away leaving Marinette a twisting squirming wreck.

Sabine pinched Marinette's cheeks and looked purposefully and deeply into her eyes.  
"Tell me where are the other pieces of jewelry?" Marinette blinked her wide wet lust filled eyes in shock and amazement. Sabine merely laughed again.

"SurpriseD? I've known this entire time. I'm no idiot. Now answer my question darling. So that they can begin again." Alya leaned forward and pressed her lips to Marinette's cheek, incredibly eager to return to the young woman's nipples.

Marinette gulped, her pussy tingled, her nipples ached and she needed to orgasm.

Sabine strode confidently through the halls of Master Fu's establishment. She paused outside of the door to the main room and grinned. She raised her hands over her head, her breasts bounced and she hip checked the door with a satisfied smirk as it flew open and crashed on the other wall. She walked in, her bare ass cheeks jiggled and bounced with every purposeful step. The music box was just where Marinette had said it would be.

Sabine smiled to herself as she casually walked to the box, gave it a sniff and then began to perform the proper movements and codes to get it to open up. a gasp came from behind her. She turned fast enough that her hair flicked and hit her in the cheek. She smirked and rested her hands on her hips as she gazed at the old man hobbling towards her with his arm up in an attempt to stop her. She merely ran at supersonic speeds and was behind him, grabbed his wrist and casually removed the piece of jewelry that rested on his boney little wrist.

"Now now. Don't fight old man." She said softly and lovingly into his ear. Master Fu gulped before looking over his shoulder and blushing, the woman was only wearing a thong, her nipples and ass cheeks were bare and slightly red and she was rubbing against him and purring in delight, causing the old man to gasp and bite his lips. She had the music box under her arm and she was just casually moving around as if she owned all the time in the world.

"Now then old one. Tell me the truth. Who has it?" She said squeezing him to let him know her strength. He took a deep breath, he attempted to resist. He opened his mouth...

Sabine patted herself down and dusted off her hands. That was almost too easy. She had the three massive boxes stacked on top of each other, and the two unconscious young men gagged and bound and placed outside. She admired all of the new jewlery that she had. She certainly had been lucky. First Master Fu had told her where the black cat ring was, and then she had used her increased sense of smell to hunt down the butterfly pin which had given her these fantastic powers in the first place!

It was almost too easy. She had certianly been lucky and had not had to make many trips.

She had merely broken into the house and incapacitated the bitch with the clipboard, knocked out the massive mute horn dog that had almost began drooling when she wiggled her booty at him, and then found the man behind it all, released all of those butterflies from his strange room and disarmed him. He was sort of a weakling so it was hardly any trouble.

She smiled happily to herself as she fingered the brooch and the ring. Adrien and Nino had been spending time together, which was good, it moved up the operation by quite a lot. She could get to work on the more important matters now. She left the three boxes with the addresses to far far away by the front gate for the mail man.

She hefted the two sleeping boys over her shoulders, squatted, clenched and launched herself far up into the air. She landed gracefully and ran across the tops of the roofs, her smile merely growing the faster that she went. SHe could hear the boys beginning to whimper and wake up. But she was almost back to her house, and then everything would come to a head.

She would finally get fucked! That was what this had all been leading up to1 What it had all been worth! She smiled and jumped through the air, practically flying with the power that was hidden within her gorgeous body.

The windows were opened almost by her command. The women hovering within the room smiled happily as she landed with the final two things that the women would need for their pride to really prosper.

Magical overwhelming fire power, and mates for a continuing generation.

Sabine smiled happiliy as she saw that everything was all prepared for what she had thought of as the most important ceremony. The chairs had been removed from the living room and plenty of mattresses, blankets, pillows and other soft things like stuffed animals had been placed all over the floor, with a small table of booze and snacks for them to enjoy if anyone got dehydrated of hungry during the lovemaking.

"Well well well, looks like you girls have been busy." She purred out as she deposited Nino and Adrien's bodies on the ground and the music box on the counter. Taking the ring and the brooch to the box, the collection was almost complete.

"Oh yes mistress." Audrey said in delight as she began to hover over the two boys. With a smile on her wide formally high socialite face. She had happiliy embraced her brand new life. After all what was better then being a sex kitten cougar?

"MMMM. This is going to be a blast." Alix said in delight as she sipped from her extra large cup, she was pretty thirsty and knew that she needed to stay hydrated for the fun that the harem was about to have in the oncoming orgy.

"Now why don't you girls do me a big big favor and strip these two studs down and out of their clothes? And also where did you store Marinette?" Sabine said teasingly as she rubbed heads and pinched nipples and walked through her harem of big tittied large ass eager to please bimbos.

"Alya, Rose and Juleka are putting her through the paces right now. I will bring you." Alix said excitedly as she took Sabines hand and lead the older gorgeous glorious woman through the house and up to Marinette's room.

Sabine smiled at the sight that greeted her there. Marinette was strapped to her bed, her eyes covered in a blindofold as she arched her back to get more of her pussy into Alya's eager expert mouth. Juleka and Rose were sloppiliy making out and teasing her enormous tits with their fingers and tongues.

Marinette looked as if she was ready to explode from pleasure. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth and she could not even make any words anymore.

"I think that she's had enough. I've brought you girls a new toy to play with. So let mommy see her baby girl." Sabine said as she ushered the other girls from the room. Alya sniffed and then grinned before bounding down the stairs. Quickly followed by the others. Alix winking over her shoulder and blowing her a kiss.

Sabine smiled and kissed Marinette on her big blow job lips, causing her to groan and arch her back and whimper.

"Mommy?" She said in delight and Sabine shushed her before gripping her ears and slipping the earrings off.  
"Hush now dearest. Mama just needs these now."  
"Of course. Anything for you mama master." Marinette mumbled out. With that said Sabine untied her daughter and removed the blindfold. Marinette's eyes were wide with love and devotion. Just the way Sabine liked them.

"Good girl. Now let's go downstiars. I can hear out studs waking up from here. And I don't want to miss out on this!"

And with that Sabine walked down the steps with a swing in her hips, a skip in her step and a pair of super powerful earrings that would join the other magical objects which would bring her power levels up to that of an almighty all powerful and all knowing fertility goddess.

The world was going to be her oyster and she could not wait to run her claws across it.

 **Review next thing up soon. Any suggestions for anoything PM me. Suggestions in reviews are typically ignored. The lemons are coming, just a slow burn type thing. Probably should have just been one long chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon. Lemon**

Adrien moaned as he began to sit up and rub his head. He had no idea what happened where he was or what was happening. The last thing that he remembered was getting a kiss to the lips and then someone craddling his cock. He gasped as he felt something extremely wet and firm sucking at his dick. He blinked awake and looked around him in surprise instantly his hard on became all the harder and his face turned a bright red. A bunch of giggling women covered their mouths and gazed at him.

He recognized them all, the girls that he had been going to school with for years, their moms, their friends, their siblings. All of them were there.

"Dude shit just got awesome." Adrien turned thankful that his best friend was at least there. He gasped and gazed in awed shock at what Nino had become in the short time that they had seen each other last. His eyes were cat like slits, his pupils practically overshadowed everything else. His core was firm and strong and his biceps were practically bulging out of his skin. His hair had grown so that it was like a lions mane that surrounded his head. He looked frightening and majestic and powerful all at once.

And his dick was easily around the same size as his leg. Which was probably one of the reasons that it had to be shared among so many girls. Nino had Chloe and her mom wetly licking one side of his shaft while Alya, her sister Nora and their mom were sharing the tip, their tongues wtining and twisting and seemed to almost be arguing over who would get the best and the meatiest spots.

Alya would even give his cock head a little nibble and hiss at Chloe if she got too high up. Meanwhile Nino had a hand finger banging Rose's dripping wet pussy while his other hand was busy pleasuring Juleka's clit. He looked over at his best friend and moaned as Mylene and Alix began to slurp and gulp at his balls.

Adrien's eyes very nearly fell right out of his head. The sight before him was amazing, something that he never imagined that he would see in his life. After all it was not often that most guys woke up to an orgy already in process.

"I have no idea whether I should be impressed, aroused or weirded out." Adrien mumbeled out. All of the girls were clearly women that he had known for a very long time, and yet it was also obviously not them, they were incredibly sexier, almost to the point where he thought he might just pass out or start panting like a wild animal while watching them pleasure his friend.

"Hey dude if you think my bod is totally impressive check out your own." Nino said with a grin as his hands began to go all out on Rose and Juleka, they were sitting on him and sort of holding him down. The women were in control and making him feel more pure raw sexual pleasure then he had probably ever felt in his life. And Nino was clearly living for it. He had a big goofy grin on his face as he arched his back and forced more of his dick into their wet eager mouths.

The girls all moaned in delight before Alya and Chloe glared at each other. Their hands came up and much to the two boys shocks the blonde and the red head began to push and shove the other women off of his shaft until it was just the two of them. Chloe began to lick and slurp his big thick meaty dick, practically wrapping her entire tongue around the whole thing. Alya seemed to unhinge her jaw as she took his entire cock head into her mouth and began to messiliy suck at him.

Alya smirked and wrapped her tits around the top half of his dick, keeping it safe from Chloe's slutty blow job lips. Chloe frowned and began to massage his shaft with her hands. Alya frowned and pulled off of him before bumping her forehead against Chloe's like she was defending her territory.

"That's cheating!"  
"Well you cheated first!" Chloe responded with a growl, the two were practically on top of each other, their bare backs were slippery with sweat and their chests were pressed against each other. Nino moaned and bit his thumb in delight, having to pull it right out of Juleka's dripping wet pussy much to the close orgasming sluts dissapointment.

Rose giggled and moved off of Nino's eager expert fingers so that she could began sloppiliy yet lovingly kissing Juleka roughly and firmly on the lips forcing her backwards until she was straddling her, their pussy lips rubbing together as the two began to gasp and moan in delight. They bit their lips before moving in for a very erotically charged kiss. Their tongues dancing for dominance.

"Can't our daughters ever play nice like those two?" Marlena deadpanned to Audrey who chuckled in delight before she moved forwards to take her daughters place. The older milf smirked before she removed her lips from Nino's dick and moved her dripping wet pussy towards it. Alya's mother quickly caught on and joined her.

The two women clasped their hands as they cushioned the thick throbbing chunk of man meat between their dripping wet puffy pussy's. They grinned and began to crouch and then move up and down slowly and carefully. They smiled and gasped as he seemed to be dipping into one pussy and then into the other. Chloe and Alya stopped their arguing to frown at their moms in dissapointment.

"Mommy! That's not fair! Ge was my dick!" Chloe said in annoyance and slapped at the floor. Alya frowned and twisted Chloe's nipple cruely.  
"This is all your fault you know!" She complained. Chloe began to pout and then play with her pussy as Marlena and Audrey began to press themselves desperately against Nino's sandwiched dick.

Chloe and Alya meanwhile turned to each other, if their moms wanted them to play nice then fine they would start playing nice. They began to kiss firmly and play with the other's dripping wet pussy. Alya moaned as she felt her sisters, big rough hands cup her butt cheeks and begin smacking them around before divving her face between the two younger womans dripping wet pussies and showing her own tongue skills.

Soon all three were gasping and moaning and grinding in pure unfiltered lust against the other.

Adrien gasped and looked down at his own massive twitching cock. Squatting between his spread legs were Mylene, Alix and Marinette's wicked hot grandmother Gina. They licked their lips before they began to kiss around his balls, long thick dick and Gina pressed her nice knowledgeable lips against his cock head. SHe began to move further down, much to the other girls amazement and embarassment the white headed milf was slowly deep throating his massive dick, clearly not uncomfortable at all.

Adrien moaned and gazed down at the three gorgeous women as they continued to pleasure his cock. He had no idea that this much overwhelming pleasure could come just by stroking and sucking on his shaft. He knew that sex apparently felt awesome but this was an entirely other world of pleasure that he had not been expecting. He moaned and arched his back to force more of his long slippery dick down their throats. He smiled as their eyes bulged and they began to breath heavily with every long firm thrust that he gave to their throats.

He moaned and gasped and then began to protest as the women pulled away. Standing before Adrien and Nino who were still on their backs, breathing heavily and even having trouble seeing straight, stood Marinette and Sabine. The two women had the largest tits out of anyone else in the house, they grinned and stalked towards the two men, their arms around the other womans hips. Their smiles wide and their eyes fixed on the dicks that twitched in joy and amazement at the sight of the two of them.

Adrien gurgled as Marinette got onto her hands and knees and then straddled his dick, keeping it nice and warm and excited between her big firm jiggly butt cheeks.

"Now everyone I want you all to watch. This is how my daughter takes a pounding." Sabine said as she grasped Nino and lifted him up. The young man shook his head and his hair whipped wildly. He gulped and Adrien caught his friends eyes. Their eyes widened as Marinette slowly and carefully rose herself up and then slipped Adrien's shaft, inch by grueling inch inside of her.

Sabine was watching with a large eager grin as Marinette began to bounce. She gasped and arched her back as her mom encouraged her on. Marinette began to ride Adrien like she was a bat out of hell. She moaned and gasped and bit her lip and made adorable little joyful faces. Her lips parted and she began to pant. She could not even form his name, she was in too much joy filled pleasure. All that she could do was ride him and slap his long slippery shaft inside of her.

Adrien moaned, he could feel every last inch of her accepting him, slipping around him. Her warmth was incredibly tight and he already found himself losing control in a way that the other girls had not managed for him. Adrien grinned and gripped her hips, thumbing at her butt cheeks and flicking at her pussy. His dick began to press needfully inside of her, exploring her walls and stretching her to accept his slowly expanding cock. Adrien was reduced to growling in delight.

Marinette's mouth popped completely open and she eagerly took Nino's long thick vein covered shaft deep within her mouth. She gulped and gagged for a second and attempted to pull away, but Gina gripped her granddaughters fae and pushed her forwards so that she was getting roughly mouth fucked. Alya grinned and gripped Marinette's hips, giving her butt cheeks a passing squeeze before she really got the girl to pound down on Adrien's long thick firm veiny shaft. Adrien gasped and moaned, he felt his eyesight fading and turning into a tunnel vision, of Marinette with a big wide happy smile as she sucked on a big fat dick.

Adrien grinned and moaned, his balls tightening and depositing a thick silky cream load deep into her. Nino was not far behind and began to plunge his dick into Marinette's mouth and pour his white hot love juice down her throat. Marinette was reduced to a gasping orgasming mess who slipped off of the two dicks with a sigh and a smile.

Adrien let out his own breath and then gasped. Sabine was on all fours and spanked her big booty towards him.

"You're not done yet little lion boy. Now get over here and fuck my big ass." She commanded him. And Adrien found that he was inclined to obey. He got up and stumbled to her, resting his hands on her hips, Nino had slipped beneath her, done with oral and now wanting the real deal.

Sabine smiled as she felt the two massive strong men begin to slide their dicks across her pussy lips and ass crack. She sighed in happy little contenment as they began to press forwards, pushing deeper and deeper into her. Adrien moaned as he felt her butt cheeks squish against him and Nino was muffeled as he attacked her big bouncy breasts that were begging to be abused. Sabine thrust backwards and it was like a switch had been thrown.

The two men began to fuck her like there was no tomorrow. Like she was the last pussy on earth and they had to ferilize it without stopping. They began to pump and thrust and press themselves deep into her tight holes. Sabine gasped in happiness and howl in delight. Finally! She was finally getting the long thick young studly dicks that she so deserved! She grinned and yowled like a wild cat as the two young men rode her nonstop.

Their dicks hardly seemed to exit her.

Marinette moaned from where she lay. Her head cradled in Alya's lap as the entire harem gazed in wide eyed shock and wonder. It was very clear that this was entirely Sabine in charge, this was Sabine leading the pace and making the boys her new sex toys. They were joining her harem. She was in charge and everyone found the smell, the sound of wet flesh slapping into wet flesh, and the very erotic sight mind breakingly erotic.

Adrien was panting and grinned as he looked over at Marinette before winking. He was about to bust a load deep inside of her mom and he could not wait! Nino gasped before sititng up and kissing the milf firmly and lovingly on the lips causing her to cry out. Finally finally she had gotten what she wanted. Nice big throbbing dicks ravaging her insides!

Sex! She was finally getting roughly fucked! Raw dog, bare back, no holds barred fucking!

She yowled like a cat to the ceiling as she felt her orgasm rising faster and faster and then exploding over her. She grinned and then gasped as she felt the boys remove their slimy pricks from her holes, she was filled to the brim with their cum. She smiled and slipped out from between the two fucked out men. She stood up on shaky legs and winked at her awaiting harem.

"Well what are you girls waiting for? Have at 'em." The boys gulped in fear and amazement as they were soon piled by an avalanche of giggling, squealing sexually excited bimbos. Sabine sat on the couch in exhaustion, grabbed a bottle and chugged half of its contents. There was just one more thing that she had to take care of.

Standing she put on the jewelry. The earrings, the ring, the brooch, the necklace, the bracelet, the hair comb. And all the rest of them, she was soon decked out in jewlery and had the power and control behind it as well. She smiled wickedly and winked seductively at her awaiting harem.

"And now to really go all out." She began to glow and rise into the air, the power flowing through her, she was becoming more and more powerful! She had the perfect wish in mind. Closed her eyes and wished it.

Many many years later Sabine grinned in satisfaction as Adrien fucked her missionary style on the extra large bed that they had scavenged from the jungle canopy. He moaned as his dick began to twitch in that familiar way which meant that he was about to cum and paint her womb a bright white. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down into a sloppy make out. He moaned and his dick began spurting load after fresh fertile load into her awaiting pussy. She smiled and wiggled her hips before rolling over and kissing Marinette firmly and lovingly on the lips. Her daughter moaned and then rolled over so that she was now stradlling her mom, she lifted her ass and wiggled it slightly, pouting her lips and widening her eyes to make her all the more adorable and sexy.

Adrien grinned and began to press his still rock hard fuck tool deep inside of the daughter. Marinette moaned and gasped as Sabine began to bite and play with her nipples, pulling and plucking at them until Marinette was once again returned into an orgasming gasping slippery fucked stupid state. And she had just been screwed for three hours.

Sabine smiled and kissed her darling little daughter on the head and then back on her delicious lips.

Adrien gasped as he pulled out of his lovers and fell backwards. He stroked himself, he was almost constantly hard. It didn't help that the entire city was filled with amazing smells and nude supple women always eager for his or Nino's thick cock.

The city had been permanently transformed since Sabines wish. She was a mama jungle cat and a mama jungle cat deserved a jungle to play in all the time. So she wished for the entire city to become filled with glorious flowers that would let out a smell and a special hormone that would keep everyone horny year round, delicious fruits that acted as aphrodiasiacs, and plenty of vines and lakes and streams to swim in and enjoy themselves in. After all fucking a clean person was so much more rewarding then fucking a dirty person.

On top of that the jungle city was full of wild game for them to hunt like a clan of wild cats, and empty of any people who might want to ruin their happiness. Another one of Sabine's terms in her wish, for all people outside of her harem to dissapear and for no humans to ever enter again. And it worked wonderfully.

Now many years later they were all just one big happy harem which got regularly fucked and anything holding them back was gone. Sabine smiled and stood up, walking past the two fucked stupid young adults and stood on the balcony of her kingdom gazing off across the canopy of trees, exotic birds and more. She smiled and popped her ass out and then grinned when she felt eight hands begin patting it needfully.

She looked behind herself to see that she had some company. Adrien and Marinette were ready for probably their sixtieth round of the day, and a few more members of the harem, like Gina and Audrey had joined in to show their love for their beautiful Cougar of a leader. Sabine chuckled and then descended on the mound of bodies.

Her life was god damn awesome.

 **Next thing up soon. Review. Last chapter. Sorry that the lemon was so short.**


End file.
